


fifty little deaths

by mikochan_noda



Series: criss-crossed : one-shots or two? a collection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, F/M, HEY I TRIED TO MAKE IT ONE SENTENCE-Y, NSFW, gift-fic, humor?, lots of dirty jokes, one-sentence fic, please forgive my dirty mind, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fifty sentences that will either send you to heaven or hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifty little deaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white epitome (whiteplum)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=white+epitome+%28whiteplum%29).



> gift exchange for white-plum, who is also writing a set as well. this was taken from the 1sentence challenge from lj, [the epsilon set](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html). i'll try not to cheat this time and make _sure_ that i really wrote single sentences, or at least one line for each prompt.

**#01 - Motion**  
She dictates their pace - in sharp commands, or breathy snaps - and he follows her lead.

 **#02 - Cool**  
Marinette will take it to the grave, but she finds Adrien Agreste most attractive with his worst bed hair during their afterglows.

 **#03 - Young**  
"No, Plagg." Adrien screeched. "I'm not hearing _The Talk_ from YOU."

 **#04 - Last**  
"Chat...This is..the la-" she gasps, unable to finish her sentence as he knows how to crumble her detoriating resolve.

 **#05 - Wrong**  
"This is right," the purr thrums at the base of his throat, as his teeth and tongue teases the rim of her mask.

 **#06 - Gentle**  
Despite the ferocity of his thrusts, Adrien flicks his tongue affectionately across her cheek, cleaning her tears.

 **#07 - One**  
She can breakdown everything with a single fist : criminals, akumatized villains, _him._

 **#08 - Thousand**  
They rippled, letting all the millenniums they had lived before flash beneath their closed lids within one heartbeat - before they forget again.

 **#09 - King**  
"You might be a princess on the streets, but you're the queen in the sheets."

 **#10 - Learn**  
Adrien might have studied the blueprints of the universe; and yet, as he traced the freckles scattered on her back, he could spend all of his nine lives unraveling her mysteries: like the galaxies in her eyes and the constellations on her skin.

 **#11 - Blur**  
It all comes in a deluge over his senses : the sweet taste of her cherry tongue on his mouth, the drowning scent of vanilla, splotches of red against freckled flesh.

 **#12 - Wait**  
She can feel it : those lazy, half-lidded gazes, his hands over the rise of her hip - it reminded her of looming cats over their prey, bidding for their time before they strike.

 **#13 - Change**  
"Okay, kitty." Marinette purrs, already sated. "Do whatever you want now."

 **#14 - Command**  
"My mouth is your throne, milady."

 **#15 - Hold**  
She doesn't know where to anchor her ankles: on his broad shoulders? locked on the flare of his hips? wrapped on the swell of his rump?

 **#16 - Need**  
Even before she starts to whimper, he's already there, tending to that burning, damp ache with a mewl.

 **#17 - Vision**  
Even during a moonless night, he can perfectly see where her hands are.

 **#18 - Attention**  
Marinette should've worn short skirts a long, _long_ time ago.

 **#19 - Soul**  
"Do you want me to cleanse you," The Ladybug-In-His-Wet-Dreams saunters, with a sultry smirk, spinning her gleaming weapon. "Kitty?"

 **#20 - Picture**  
_Nothing is better_ , Adrien pants on her throat, fingers finally touching what he had been long denied for weeks, _than the real thing_

 **#21 - Fool**  
_Together, for eternity_ he recites her poem over the marks he made in between the valleys of her chest, ending it with an open kiss. _my heart belongs to you_

 **#22 - Mad**  
There had been many rocky fights through the years, but they never went to bed angry, preferring to do the (more than) kiss-and-make-up before going to sleep.

 **#23 - Child**  
"I'm only in the _first_ trimester, you stupid cat! You won't hurt me or the baby!"

 **#24 - Now**  
"Please," she sobs against the hollow of his throat, gyrating her hips over his. "I'm already--"

 **#25 - Shadow**  
Her naked body is made up of moonlight and midnight, bringing contrast to his white sheets.

 **#26 - Goodbye**  
If this is only a one night stand, why can't she untangle herself from his arms?

 **#27 - Hide**  
"No," He flicks the lights open. "I want to see everything."

 **#28 - Fortune**  
"Um, we can't." Marinette blushes, stopping him from taking off her panties. "It's not ...my lucky day."

 **#29 - Safe**  
Adrien sputters when Alya gives him a box of condoms after her infamous sex education class.

 **#30 - Ghost**  
She wakes up at dawn alone, still haunted by the memory of his mouth over hers.

 **#31 - Book**  
"LadyNoir R-18 doujinshi really _exists_?"

 **#32 - Eye**  
Everyone in the company knows how Marinette and Adrien can fill a crowded room with tension, especially with only one glance.

 **#33 - Never**  
Adrien has an amazing mouth for everything, except for sex talk.

 **#34 - Sing**  
It seems unfair, as he hums a lullaby on the nest of her hair, that aside from being multi-talented in different aspects, that her cat can actually carry out a _tune_.

 **#35 - Sudden**  
"You want three kids? Then we better start early."

 **#36 - Stop**  
She was trying to finish this game, damn it, but his hands found a better thing to play with than the controller.

 **#37 - Time**  
_I'm here,_ he breathes against her chest, her palm hot against the white handprint on his back. _I'm here_

 **#38 - Wash**  
"Aren't cats supposed to hate baths?" She laughs when Adrien promptly agrees and drags her to the hot tub.

 **#39 - Torn**  
He tears his lips away from Ladybug, when he realized that all he could taste was Marinette's mouth.

 **#40 - History**  
There are many infamous legends about them, but what mattered was the silent stories they wrote with their bodies.

 **#41 - Power**  
When Adrien threads his fingers over the silk of her hair, and moans her name, it's the moment when she had conquered the world.

 **#42 - Bother**  
God, how she hated that damned bell when she wanted to devour him thoroughly.

 **#43 - God**  
The world might worship Ladybug, but Adrien Agreste is the only one who had the right to desecrate the vessel.

 **#44 - Wall**  
Adrien might do the _kabe-don_ frequently, but Marinette shows him that it's preferable to have a mind-consuming kiss done in open ares, especially hanging upside-down at the edge of Eiffel Tower.

 **#45 - Naked**  
"...Wow, so the magazines weren't all Photoshop, huh?"

 **#46 - Drive**  
"Oh, I can use the stick, kitty!" Ladybug huffs when she drifts on the sharp, curving road. "You should know that well."

 **#47 - Harm**  
"Don't you _ever_ use," Plagg growls at him, almost nip-biting his nose. "the tail again."

 **#48 - Precious**  
"Anything," The white cat vows to her, forehead over the crook of her shoulder, still drowning in the scent of her hair as a pale claw traces the path of her throat."I'll do anything for you."

 **#49 - Hunger**  
"My managers told me to eat more." Adrien's smirk was downright wicked in between her thighs. "Shall I start?"

 **#50 - Believe**  
_I'm not dreaming_ , a half-dressed Marinette laughs through her tears, still basking at the end of their lovemaking, when he slides _his_ ring on her finger.


End file.
